swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Dissociative Disorders
Homebrew Reference Book: Clone Wars Saga Edition Fan Sourcebook - Grand Army of the Republic (Part 1) See also: Complications Dissociative Disorders deal with a person’s sense of self. It includes disorders such as Multiple Personalities, Clone Madness, severe amnesia, and shell-shock. The common thread is the disconnect between the mind and body. Origin Repeated physical or emotional trauma during childhood tends to create Dissociative Disorders. Victims learn to “Go Away” in their head, so as to not experience the trauma first hand. Of course, this is not limited to children, and extended torture, war, or other trauma can eventually create a Dissociative Disorder. This separation of mind and body gives the victim an incredible pain tolerance, and they enjoy a +5 bonus to their Damage Threshold. Trigger Anytime the target is threatened by trauma, or sees an instrument or individual that was the cause of their trauma (At the Gamemaster’s discretion), the Dissociative Disorder occurs. The target suffers an attack with a +5 bonus against their Will Defense. This attack bonus is lowered by 5 for every 10 squares the Trigger is from the target. A successful attack triggers the Effect, and increases the Disorder’s attack bonus by +1 for future attack rolls made on the target. Every round the source of the Trigger is present, another attack is made. Effect The target moves -1 step along the Condition Track. If the target reaches the end of the track, it does not fall Unconscious; instead, it either is considered Helpless (Shell-Shock), changes personalities (Multiple Personalities), or becomes insanely violent (Clone Madness) until the Trigger is removed, or the target makes a Deception check that beats their own Will Defense. Removal Dissociative Disorders can be treated with a number of methods, psychiatric treatments and hypnotherapy are the most common. When presented with the Trigger, if the attack roll fails, its attack bonus drops by 1. If the Trigger’s attack bonus reaches +0, the character may opt to spend a Force Point to overcome their Disorder permanently. Alternately, the character may seek the help of a Mentop. Reward Successfully removing this Complication bestows a reward of 1d4 Force Points to the character, usable until the character gains a new level. Clone Madness Clone Madness is unique to clones specifically; usually those that are given flash memories of the donor. Clones suffering from Clone Madness are considered to have the Rage Species Trait: * '''Rage: '''Once per day, a character can fly into a Rage as a Swift Action. While Raging, the character temporarily gains a +2 Rage bonus on melee attack rolls and melee damage rolls, but cannot use Skills that require patience and concentration, such as Mechanics, Stealth, or Use the Force. A fit of Rage lasts for a number of rounds equal to 5 + the character's Constitution modifier. ** At the end of it's Rage, the character moves -1 Persistent step along the Condition Track. The penalties imposed by this Persistent Condition persist until the character takes at least 10 minutes to recuperate, during which time the character can't engage in any strenuous activity. Clone Madness is essentially an identity crisis where the clone is either combating with a new, natural personality trying to compete with the flash-pumped memories and personality, or simply the realization that they are a clone. In either case, the reaction is often a bout of mindless violence or suicidal despair (At the Gamemaster’s discretion). Upon a violent onset of Clone Madness (The most common kind), they enter a blind rage, directed at fellow clones and allies as well as enemies. Upon triggering the Clone Madness, the player should roll 1d4 at the beginning of each turn, and consult the table below: Once a target type is selected, the clone will attack the nearest character, Droid, or Vehicle that fits that description. Multiple Personalities This Disorder, at the Gamemaster’s discretion, can provide more than just an alternate personality, but alternate character stats as well. If the existing character is level 2 or higher, they may trade in a Heroic Level for a new Level 1 character representing an alternate personality, or up to 3 level 1 Nonheroic alternate personalities. Players, at the gamemaster’s discretion, can do this with as many levels as they wish, though experience advances as though the character were the same level as all their personalities added together. New levels can be given to any single personality. New personalities cannot have attributes beyond the core personality, though if the core personality improves an attribute, other personalities can take advantage of it. If the condition is cured, and the personalities are reintegrated, the core personality can only recover levels they initially gave up, (Re, you can’t, as a level 2 Noble, create a new Scout 1 personality, and upon reintegration, be Noble 1/Scout 1) however, any new levels gained during the Disorder, can be selected from any levels taken by any personality. Also, upon curing the Disorder, you can optionally trade in your Force Point reward (Before rolling) to instead gain one Trained Skill an alternate personality possessed. Category:Complications Category:Homebrew Content